Amor deluto
by Madabyss
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se reencuentra con su mejor amigaa de la infaciaa al descubiir que es una artistaa Famosaa! conocidaa en todo Japon que pasaraa cuando sasukee se este enamorando profundameente de ellaa....su mejor amigaa de la infancia Sakura Haruno


Hey Pues aquí subieendo mi primeeer Fic espero les gustee Solo digho que no aseguro poder seguirlee pero espero les gustee jhehehe

Espero dejen un Monton de reviews puees yo soee medio flojilla y mi imaginación me falla no siempre esta disponible axial que jaha no naci muxo para hacer historias axial que mil disculpas sino le continuo asi que la dejare algo cortita si tengo ideas las pongo XD ja Nos vemus Byyyeee

Sasusaku Lovee

Graciaas por su atención

Advertencia: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad y originalidad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

--- Amor deluto

Hey Salio el Nuevo Cd!!..

Y un Monton de chicas y chicos gritando lo mismo en las calles de la ciudad, chicos raros…nadamas ellos van de locos ahí corriendo y gritando "Waa el Nuevo cd!" ya ni joDen pff… lo Bueno esque me gusta la musica clasica .. sino ya estaria como ellas de loca nombre ni madre..-Decia un joven de pelo azabache no muy contento por todo el alboroto

Molestas….

Al llegar a casa prendo la televisión para asi empezar a poner una pelicula pero veo que entrevistan a alguien en un progama que raramente veo..el de la fama pop y rockera

El nombre del programa era de hecho "Fama Pop" la verdad..me impacto mucho al ver esa junta de prensa pues a la persona o mas Bien la ARTISTA que entrevistaban era nadamas y nada menos que mi antigua mejor amiga de

la infancia..Sakura Haruno

Señorita Haruno como se siente al sacar su nuevo Cd´ llamado "Amor deluto"-decia un entrevistador

Pues..es muy emocionante .. y feliz y con la esperanza de que les guste a mis fans que graciaas a ellos me inspire…-Contesto la Chica de Ojos Jade

Señorita Haruno he visto que usted fue la que escribio todas la canciones no es asi? Digame me interesaron mucho las ultimas dos canciones…Podria decirme en que se inspiro para escribirlas? –dijo Otra entrevistadora

Pues…esas de hecho fueron las que mas sentimiento tienen que las demas..ya que me inspire en mi Historia dramatica de Romance sobre un chico que ame y que me hizo sentir algo muy especial…-Respondio la Pelirosa

Señorita Haruno! Quien es el chico afortunado de su Corazon!? –Decian todos lo presentes

Lo siento no puedo decir…no tengo planeado confesarme en la Tv – Decia la chica entre risas

Es su Chofer!? Su manager? Quien es señorita Haruno –Decian todos los presentes

Entonces el Manager entra despiediendo a la chica y llevandosela no sin antes dar un aviso

El Concierto sera el 29 de Marzo a las 08:00 Horas los Boletos estan por agotarse sera en la Ciudad de Tokyo en Urashima Stadium ..Gracias por su Atencion- se despedia de todos

Mientras un sasuke con boquiabierta veia aun sorprendido al escuchar el anuncio

Hey woow! Que sorpresa Sakura una Cantante Famosa! Tengo que ir a darle una sorpresa..esperen dijo el 29 de marzo no? A las 8:00! Y son las 6! Y es 29 de marzo! O Maldita sea pense que estaba en vivo es una entrevista que ya paso! Rayos necesito irme ahora prepararme comprar boletos ir por unas rosas! Se me agota el tiempo ire a darme un baño…

Sasuke se daba el baño mientras recordaba como esque havia pasado todo con Sakura

Flashback

Estaba un moreno de pelo azabache en un parque bajo un arbol de Sakura cuando ve venir muy raramente a una chica cantando una cancion extraña…

Outside the window, kira kira kira ri  
A shooting star streaks, kira kira kira ki  
The moon glows brightly yura yura yura ri  
Napping so peacefully in the ocean of the stars  
Then somebody came along and waved a special magic wand  
Spreading the magic of love to all  
In a time of bright colored dreams  
That shooting star shines, kira kira kira ki  
And changes stunningly to a sparkly crystal drop  
In the bright blue sky, puka puka puka ri  
I fly through vapor trails and through cotton candy clouds  
The flower petals, hira hira hira hi  
The petals blew in a gently pink colored breeze  
Then some body came along and waved a special magic wand  
Spreading the magic of love to all  
In a time of bright colored dreams  
The snow falls lightly, fuwa fuwa fuwa ri  
Children will laugh and play making a snow angel

A shooting star streaks, kira kira kira ri  
Bright rainbows are floating in the ocean of the stars  
A shooting star streaks, kira kira kira ri  
I hope the wish I made will be granted to me soon  
Good night twinkle my heart  
Oyasuminasai.

La chica no paro de cantar hasta que acabo la cancion

Mientras el moreno se le quedaba Viendo con cara de bicho raro

La chica simplemente se reia

El chico solo se atrevio a decirle

"Cantas muy Lindo pero y esa cancion? Esta muy rara"

La chica solo rio

" esque me gusto como sonaba "

" a Ok"

"Dime como te llamas- Pregunto la chica pelirosa a sasuke

Amm…Sasuke Uchiha- Respondio el pelinegro

Mucho Gusto sasuke-Kun soy Sakura Haruno-Contesto la chica

Desde cuando tanta confianza-penso el chico

Empieza a sacarle platica y los dos se caen bien pero no le quita la idea de que ella es una chica rara pero linda..

La Chica de repente se levanta

Lo siento recorde algo que tengo que hacer nos vemus tengo que irme..-decia la pelirosa

Quee? Pero y eso asi tan de repente- dijo el pelinegro

Si Lo siento esque es importante mañana nos vemos en este mismo lugar de acuerdo? Adios!- y la Chica se va corriendo cada vez alejandose mas

Si Adios…-Respondio el pelinegro extrañado en susurro

Al siguiente dia se encontraron en el mismo lugar acordado

Si viniste !- Grito la pelirosa

Estee Pues nadamas iva pasando y pues – decia el pelinegro tratando de encontrar excusas

Si si como digas ya tenias planeado venir no es cierto ? – decia una pelirosa con cara de superioridad

Claro que no! No te digo que solo pasaba – decia el pelinegro avegonzado

Si si sasuke que mentiroso eres lo que pasa esque te sientes atraido por mi y pues querias venir a verme- decia la pelirosa con malicia y superioridad

Quien se fijaria en una niñata como tu ademas yo vine por que habiamos acorda….-se quedo en corto el pelinegro al escuchar lo que habia dicho

Jajajaja sabia que sacarias la verdad de esta manera ja no caiste redondito jaja – decia la pelirosa a carcajadas

No puedo creerlo….como esque cai que tonto…-pensaba el pelinegro

Bueno ya deja de reirte Sakura Juum!-decia el pelinegro enojado

Bueno ya sasuke estoy jugando no te enojes-decia riendose

Y empezaron a conversar después pasaron los años sasuke y Sakura entraron al mismo instituto pasaron los años Sakura empezo a sentir algo por su mejor amigo algo mas que cariño pero nunca alcanzo a confesarsele no tuvo la suficiente valentia para lograrlo…cuando recivieron la noticia de que se iva a mudar…se deprimieron pero sasuke no tanto como sakura ella al sabeer que ya no iva a tener la oportunidad de confesarsele se fue…

* * *

Pues despues continuara espero les haiiaaa Gustaado nos vemuuss Chiicos recueerdeeen

dejeen reviiiewwsz

Y todos estareemos muy feliszeeesz

XD

Byyee nos vemuussz


End file.
